The present invention relates to the general field of electronic games, particularly that type of electronic game that simulates a field game such as football.
Indoor games for simulating field games such as football by manipulating tokens that simulate the players of such field games have long been known to the art. More recently, electronic games that move player symbols electronically have appeared on the scene, the most relevant to the present discussion being the type of electronic football game in which a display panel is provided that includes an array of light-emitting devices whose illumination forms symbols for players of the simulated game. The electronic device itself determines movements for the defensive players, normally in a pseudo-random manner so that the operator is not able to anticipate the moves of the defender symbols, while the operator gives commands to cause movement of an offensive player. The simulated play action is monitored to record status information, which is displayed in a separate display area using separate LED's.